


does this please goshujin-sama?

by antukini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, by that i mean hair braiding bcos you can take that hc from my cold dead hands, contains rookiedrawer's nsfw art, ig? there's a maid costume involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Madara sits by the genkan, wearing a maid outfit he’d bought on impulse a few days ago, the lace and frills oddly pleasant on his skin.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 39
Kudos: 156





	does this please goshujin-sama?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookieDrawer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieDrawer/gifts), [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> hey remember when i said i'll never write smut in my life? *nervous laughter*
> 
> blame rookie-d for this she kept enabling me (i also enabled her _but that is not the point_ ) dori also had a hand in enabling me so you also get this as a gift >:3c
> 
> without further ado: my first nsfw fic lmao
> 
> EDIT: embedded the art by dea that kickstarted this entire thing. y'all can open the image to see it in high-res nyahahaah

Madara sits by the genkan, wearing a maid outfit he’d bought on impulse a few days ago, the lace and frills oddly pleasant on his skin.

He shifts, he’s been sitting in this spot for nearly an hour waiting for Tobirama to come home—his workaholic of a husband must have gotten absorbed in his work again, fuck’s sake—, only to regret moving not a second later. One would think he’d stop making the mistake of moving after doing it twice. His straining cock rubs against the soft lace of his underwear, the texture making him even harder than he’d been—dammit, he needs to last, Tobirama isn’t even here yet.

Before he can descend into a mental rant, cool chakra pings his senses.

Fucking _finally_.

The door slides open and Tobirama walks in with a quiet “Tadaima,” and stills to a stop, eyes momentarily wide in surprise but then narrow back to its usual slant, a hungry glint blooming in piercing red.

He stands as elegantly as he could and bows, gloved hands in front of his puffy skirt. “Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama,” he says in the calmest tone he can muster, trying his best to not squirm at the heat he can feel from his white-haired husband’s piercing gaze. “Dinner and a bath have been prepared. If goshujin-sama will follow me.”

He turns to lead Tobirama to eat, the sound of his heels the only sound in the silence. Every step he takes makes the lace rub on him, threatening to weaken his knees. The burning gaze running all over his form, undressing him through sight alone, isn’t helping him with his walking problems at all. His dick twitches in his underwear.

He has to make a conscious effort to breathe like business as usual.

Madara manages to survive dinner, powering through the heated looks, the lingering touches every time he serves a dish, the lace rubbing at him, feeling himself leak just the slightest bit. He instead focuses on relishing Tobirama’s pleased noises at his cooking, a spot of pride blooming in his chest at his husband’s obvious enjoyment.

He avoids actually helping Tobirama bathe, just leaving his clothes out near the bathroom door. If he spends any time in the bath with a naked, bathing Tobirama groaning in pleasure at the water, he might just come right then and there.

Minutes later, Madara stands just a few feet away from a soft and warm, freshly-bathed Tobirama dressed in a loose yukata.

“How else may this one serve goshujin-sama?” Anticipation builds in his chest.

“Hmm.” Tobirama’s rumbling voice vibrates in his chest as red eyes threaten to devour him. “Surprise me.”

A shiver runs down his spine but he’s been readying himself for this since he put this outfit on. His delicately gloved hands reach to lift the bottom of his skirt.

“D—” Madara swallows at the magnified hunger in Tobirama’s eyes. “Does this please goshujin-sama?”

Tobirama stands, eyes burning through his lace underwear that Madara’s sure barely hides his already leaking cock.

Madara’s heart starts beating in triple time, heat rising from his chest to his cheeks as Tobirama walks to him, all feline grace and quiet hunger in his every step. His husband backs him up against the wall until they’re chest to chest.

“G— goshujin-sama—” Madara gasps a moan as Tobirama’s warm hands run up stockings-clad thighs, the garter, stop at his ass, and _knead_.

“Pleased.” Tobirama’s voice makes him shudder with the blatant desire. He feels hot breaths on his ear then teeth leaving teasing bites, a hot tongue lapping at his lobe. His gloved hands roam Tobirama’s clothed back.

A hand leaves his ass and cups his hard cock. Madara nearly shouts a moan. _Finally_.

“Very pleased, indeed.” Pale fingers dance over the lace of his underwear and Madara gasps.

Fuck it, Madara doesn’t care about keeping character anymore. He drags Tobirama downs for a hungry kiss, dragging out a pleased groan. They draw apart to breathe eyes searing into the other’s.

Tobirama bows his head to lavish attention on his choker-wrapped neck, knocking it askew, clever hands wandering, teasing, twisting, tugging, slowly unraveling him.

“Ah!” He yelps when Tobirama suddenly grabs the back of his thighs and _lifts_ , holding him up against the wall. “ _Fuck!_ ” His stocking-clad legs automatically wrap around a yukata-clad waist, hands grappling for purchase and landing on white hair.

He groans when Tobirama starts mouthing at his nipples through the thin material of his outfit, wetting and teasing with the hint of teeth, sending a new wave of heat through him and right to his already leaking cock.

His hips roll without his conscious permission but before he could get some delicious friction, Tobirama draws away.

“Shhh, not yet,” Tobirama rumbles then proceeds to knead his ass like dough when he stress-bakes once more. Madara thinks he’s losing his mind. He knocks his head back, uncaring of the soft _bang_ his head makes with the wall. _Goddammit_.

Tobirama presses closer then he feels tugging at the laces of his dress and he scrambles to help undress himself, as much as he could while still held against the wall anyway. He distantly feels Tobirama carefully letting his heels touch the floor again as he tugs the laces free. The air kisses his bared skin but he barely has time to breathe before Tobirama continues his quest to leave him a debauched, moaning mess by lavishing attention on the newly-bared skin, neglecting the cock behind lace, rising for attention.

“ _Ah ah ah—_ ” Madara moans as Tobirama keeps kissing and biting and licking and sucking his neck, his chest, anything in reach. A hand over the bralette on his chest makes him groan.

He reaches to tug off his lacey underwear but a hand paler than his stops him.

“Keep it on,” Tobirama says breathlessly, red eyes heavy with want. Madara’s breath hitches. _Fuck fuck fuck_.

Warm hands map his torso with all the reverence for a god and Madara _basks_. “So pretty for me.” Madara chokes on a moan when Tobirama tugs his hair to the side, kissing the spot behind his ear, mouth chanting “Mine, mine, mine.”

A hand palms his ass once more and gives it a firm squeeze then trails to snap the garter connecting his stockings and underwear on his thigh. “Shall I?” Tobirama breathes.

Madara growls; he’s been waiting too damn long for this for Tobirama to stall. “If you stop touching me or don’t get in me soon, I’m breaking your hands.”

A cheeky grin on Tobirama’s lips. “As you wish.” Before Madara could even wipe that grin off with a kiss, Tobirama takes firm hold of his thighs and lifts him over muscular shoulders.

Madara squawks but no matter how much he squirmed, Tobirama’s strong hands remained firm on his thighs, sending another rush of blood right to his cock. _Fuck_.

He lands on the futon with an oof and was given barely a moment of reprieve before Tobirama appears between his spread legs and bears down, continuing to paw at him, mouthing and licking and biting down trails down his neck to his shoulder, leaving throbbing marks that Madara is sure will be sore by morning, then down a gloved arm. Tobirama reverently kisses his way down the inside of his forearm to his gloved palm.

Madara’s cheeks heat at the tender sight.

Then Tobirama proceeds to destroy his brain by licking at his gloved fingers then dragging off the gloves by his teeth, inch by inch, making Madara feel every second of the drag, then continues to do the same with Madara’s other hand.

Once the second glove comes off, Madara drags him back up with both hands on his jaw, drawing him into a bruising kiss. Their breaths mingle once they draw apart and Tobirama begins a trail anew down Madara’s body finally nearing his painfully throbbing cock but the damned man only kisses his inner thigh. “Tobirama,” he near-whines only to get a smug grin in response.

Madara is left breathlessly gasping by the time Tobirama reaches his stocking-clad legs, kissing through the material leaving a trail of heat that none of his katon could match. His husband finally arrives at his feet, still in heels. Pale hands carefully drag them off, flinging them to the side. Then a hot tongue starts lapping at his feet through the stockings. Madara shouts a moan at the sensation, so far gone he can’t even think about why that’s so fucking hot.

Tobirama starts kissing way up again, once more avoiding his straining dick, this time paying attention to his scars.

Madara stubbornly grasps at the back of Tobirama’s yukata, wanting it off, off. “Off,” he growls.

Tobirama obliges, the loose yukata slipping off him like the water he so easily controlled, and Madara stares. No matter how many times he’s seen his husband bare, it still makes him hold his breath. He feels his sharingan flicker.

He runs his hands down pale skin he knows so well, memorized by sight and touch, trailing caresses on scars. He tweaks the buds on his husband’s chest eliciting a moan.

His mouth is suddenly captured into a kiss.

“So good for me,” Tobirama whispers.

Finally, _finally_ , Tobirama’s hand reaches down to cup his neglected dick but then passes it to reach for his hole. Madara hisses.

Tobirama doesn’t pull the underwear down, only pushing it to the side, fingers ready to prepare him only to stop at the object blocking Madara’s hole. Tobirama lets out a strangled groan before his hands grasp at the blockage. Red eyes sear into Madara’s smug ones, burning even brighter with want.

Madara gasps as Tobirama pulls out the buttplug, leaving him empty and grasping something to fill him, leaking oil onto the sheets.

Tobirama holds the plug up, the metal of it glinting with oil. “Had fun earlier, did we?”

“Just for you, goshujin-sama.” Madara smirks.

Tobirama growls, a challenging light entering his eyes. He lifts Madara’s leg and, red eyes trained on black, his finger breaches Madara’s already stretched hole in quick succession.

“ _Ah!_ ”

Tobirama gives him a smirk. “Have to be sure, love.” The bastard then proceeds to put pressure on his prostate. A strangled moan leaves his throat.

The finger thrusts in and out then another joins it, scissoring to stretch him, then another finger, then another. Every pass putting pressure on his prostate making him see stars, dragging strangled moans from his mouth.

Madara’s eyes catch Tobirama’s smug ones and he pushes through the pleasure to drag his marked face up to his to growl, “Get in me already!”

A pleased glint enters red eyes before hunger overtakes it. “As you wish.”

Pale arms lift his spread legs before Madara feels the blunt head of a cock teasing his entrance. “Fuck me! _Fuck me, damn you!_ ”

Without any further warning, Tobirama bottoms out in one thrust, hitting his prostate spot on.

“ _Ha-ah!_ ” He feels his dick spurt from the stimulation.

Tobirama isn’t moving, eyes boring into his, devouring.

“Move!” He winds his legs around Tobirama’s waist

“So demanding.” Tobirama clicks his tongue.

“Fuck you!”

“I think you mean you,” Tobirama rasps before he starts thrusting with abandon.

The sounds of skin on barely clothed-skin and moans and groans and grunts fill the room.

Madara claws at Tobirama’s back, scrabbling for purchase as Tobirama pounds him into the futon, mouth open and moaning with as much abandon as Tobirama had with fucking him.

Tobirama grunts into the air between and Madara feels the coil in his stomach tighten with every thrust pressing into his prostate, his neglected dick slapping his stomach with every motion.

“I’m gonna—” Madara chokes on his words from another thrust.

“Say my name.” Tobirama whispers.

Feeling contrary, instead he says, “Go— Goshujin-sama—”

“My _name_ , _Madara_ ,” he growls, thrusting into him even harder.

“Tobi— _ah—_ Tobira _ah—_ ma, Tobirama, Tobirama—” The name spills from his lips, a litany uttered in broken gasps.

“ _Madara_ ,” Tobirama says as if in prayer, giving one more thrust before Madara comes with a shout, his hole squeezing Tobirama’s cock into coming in tandem with a groan.

Tobirama only barely stopped himself from crashing into Madara’s heaving chest.

“ _Gods_ ,” Madara gasps, still trying to catch his breath.

It takes a couple of minutes before Tobirama gets up to fetch a towel and fresh sheets to clean themselves and the futon.

Clean and wiped of come, they lay in bed, wrapped around each other. Madara’s face is pressed into Tobirama’s chest as the white-haired man runs his hands through his hair and begins to braid ink-black hair.

“That’s another one ruined,” Madara mumbles into pale flesh. The stocking were nearly completely torn and the lace underwear was irreparably deformed. “Ninja-grade” his fucking ass.

Tobirama chuckles unrepentantly, the loveable bastard. “I just wanted to show my appreciation for such a delightful gift.”

“Damn right you did.” Madara huffs into Tobirama’s shoulder, opting to ignore how the praise heats his cheeks.

He’s almost completely asleep by the time Tobirama finishes braiding his hair. 

Madara feels Tobirama’s lips press a kiss to his crown as pale arms wind around him. “Good night, love.”

Madara turns his head to press a kiss to a marked jaw. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> alternative idea i had (someone else do it pleath i cant smut, do with it what you will, my dudes):  
> “How shall i serve goshujin-sama tonight?”  
> “On your knees.”
> 
> additional thing, "goshujin" is also used as an address for one's husband so :)
> 
> as you can see, idk how maids talk rip. ...ngl this was hard (pun not intended but funny all the same lol), the mental gymnastics istg, so unless i get some serious enabling i probably wont write any more tbh hskjfksdfh
> 
> man i went right past m and went right to e
> 
> ...originally thought of madara servicing tobirama via blowjob (or maybe servicing him w his dick ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lolololol) but nooooo it turned out like this a’ight (－‸ლ)
> 
> talking in horny enabling messages was easier than this hrghrgrhghr
> 
> thoughts on how i wrote my first smut? 🥺
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
